


Off To The Races

by angelobi-wan (cherrybarnes)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Eats Pussy, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybarnes/pseuds/angelobi-wan
Summary: You missed him so much you could hardly bear it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, General Hux/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Off To The Races

The patter of your shoes hitting the floor resounds through the hallway. Your helmet cradled in your left arm, you keep your head up high with wild eyes. You hear another ‘trooper coming your way, causing you to halt your running and resume the protocol brisk walk. You nod your head towards him, waiting to hear his footsteps depart before you pick up speed again.

“General!” You call out excitedly when you see him, adorned in his black greatcoat. Finally. You’d missed him. Having to train for weeks over at the Starkiller base to acclimate yourself to fight in cold weather, you haven’t seen your not-quite boyfriend. 

“Officer!” General Hux’s voice, however, does not match your excitement. As soon as his stern, authoritative voice rings through, your running immediately stops. You stand in the proper position, legs straight with your arms behind your back. He walks towards you, at a slow pace. You can hear his heavy boots as he comes. He doesn’t make a show of it as he scopes out the hallways around you. 

Apparently, it’s clear because he lets a small smile pull at the corner of his mouth. A grin spreads across yours.

“Hi, General.” You whisper, happiness building inside of you. He leans in and grasps your jaw with his gloved hand before pulling you into a kiss. It leaves you breathless. “I’ve missed you,” you say softly before leaning back into him. He puts a finger to your chest to stop you. A stormtrooper walks past, altering his posture ever so slightly when he sees the man standing in front of you. To an outsider, it would appear the general was holding himself back from really laying one on you. And he was - only he wasn’t suppressing a scolding, rather than another kiss.

You listen to the soldier depart before looking back up at your superior. You can hardly contain yourself, you’re so excited. Biting your lip and batting your eyelashes at the man in a semi-exaggerated expression, he lets another smile be shown. “Your absence did not go unnoticed,” He states, before turning on his heel. Hm. Not exactly the grand romantic reunion you’d been fantasizing about during your icy training for the last month, but you can hardly say you’re surprised. “Keep up, (L/N).”

You begin to follow him, heart beating fast. Troopers pass by the two of you, paying your General his respects as they go. He sends brisk nods their way. He heads straight to his headquarters, opening his door. You walk in ahead of him, leaning down to pet Millicent when she runs over. At least  _ someone _ missed you. You hear the door shut behind you and let out a surprised squeal when you're suddenly lifted from the ground, and pulled into the General's arms. You jump up, wrapping your arms around his waist, and he nearly gets knocked over. You giggle, delivering kisses to his lips, his forehead, each cheek, his nose, his jaw, and then back again to his lips. "I've missed you so much, sir. I wish I had someone to warm me up," 

He pulls his head back ever so slightly and quirks an eyebrow. "'Someone'? Just anyone?" 

You let a small laugh out, and wrap your arms around him in a hug. "No, silly." You dig your face into his neck, cheeks sore from smiling so hard for so long. "Just you."

"Well, aren't I lucky?" He walks the two of you over to his couch, dumping you down. You fall out of his arms with a small  _ oomph _ when your ass hits the couch. He stands in front of you - tall. He's so tall. You look up at him under your eyelashes. His hips were right in front of you. You lean in, but he stops you with a hand on your jaw. Not harshly though, not yet. He isn’t yet squeezing, just holding. He redirects your attention back up to him. "I..." he looks away. "missed you," your breath catches in your throat. He finds your eyes again.

"Sir-" He shakes his head softly, thumb finding your bottom lip. "...Armitage," You whisper. "I missed you, too." He smiles. A real, genuine smile. It makes your heart soar in your chest. You love nights like these that remind you it's all worth it. You find it easy to forget sometimes when you're alone at night, cold and missing your lover, yet not allowed to crawl into his bed. But at this moment - with his hand on your jaw, his thumb on your lips, a smile on his lips, and the stars in his eyes - you're reminded why you do this in the first place. He leans down and kisses you sweetly. So, so sweetly. And again. And again, and again, and again, until you're dizzy. You wrap your arms around his neck softly, urging him to lean down some more. You pull him down, giggling against his lips when he makes a soft noise of surprise. The two of you lay back longways on his couch, you on top of him. 

You keep kissing until you fear you're gonna lose oxygen. Pulling away, you rest your head on his chest. You hear him move his hand before you feel his fingertips in your hair. Softly stroking and leaving small kisses on your forehead, you look up at him. And just stare. "What?" He looks down at you.

You smile and shake your head. "Nothing." You kiss him again. "Starkiller was freezing," You change the subject and drop your head again. 

"That was the point, Officer."

"Well I didn't like it," You mumble, nuzzling your face into his neck. He lets out a small hum. You begin placing kisses on his throat. 

"How was your training?" 

You groan inwardly thinking back to it. "Hard. We had to stay overnight outdoors a few times," You place another few kisses down. "To prepare us in case we're ever in a situation where we had to do that," More kisses.

"I know," 

You pull back suddenly. "What?" A grin spread across his face. He’s amused. "Did you-"

"Write up the course plan? Yes."

"You bastard!" You smack his chest a few times and are going for a third, when he grabs your hand, sits up, and flips you so you’re face down in his lap. He pulls down your black bottoms and lays a spank down on your ass. You hiss inwardly. "Ouch," you mumble, letting your head drop. 

"I'm a- what?" He rubs his hand over where he just hit you, fingers ghosting over your cunt. You moan, wiggling your hips for more attention. He returns to your ass, laying another hit down. You bite down on your lip, silencing your sounds of pleasure. "You're just a little girl." Another spank. You can't stop the moan that leaves your lips at his phrasing. "It's my job to prepare you and make sure you're safe!" This one resounds through the room. 

You start wriggling around in his lap, wanting him to touch you. "What's wrong?" He feigns sympathy. "Got anything else to say?" 

"No, General. I'm sorry, sir."

"Are you?" His fingers tease you through your underwear. A whimper leaves your mouth. You nod quickly. "I knew you’d be. You're my good little girl," He says softly, running his fingers back and forth over your cunt, over your undies. You moan at that expression being used again.

His good little girl.  _ His  _ good little girl. He is your General, your superior. And he takes care of you. Your general takes care of you, using his leather gloves on your sopping cunt. "I'm yours, sir."

He inhales sharply at this, moving your underwear to the side. He teases you some more. "Please. Please... General, please," You're practically dripping into his hand. 

"I trust you didn't break the rule." 

You bite your lip and immediately go rigid. This did not go unnoticed by your superior. "Only once, sir." He inhales sharply at this. 

"Fine then." He stands up, bringing you with him in his arms. His bed is already made when you get there - of course, it is. The man places order above all. He sits you down on top of it and then goes to sit in the armchair in the corner of his bedroom. "Show me how you did it."

"But sir, I-" 

"Officer." His jaw tenses. 

You bite your lip, feeling nervous under his scrutinizing gaze. You clear your throat suddenly feeling very hot. "Sir, may I remove my panties?"

"What was the order, Officer?  _ Show me how you did it. _ " 

You think back to that night. It was a week into your new routine at the Starkiller Base, and you were remembering the very gracious goodbye that your General had given you. The only thing you had on was your bra. 

You sigh and begin removing your shirt. You’re nervous. It isn’t as if the General hasn’t seen you without a shirt in the past - but he’s never been so focused on your body before. Not staring at it the way he is now. You suddenly feel self-conscious and try not to breathe so much to take his gaze away from your tummy area. "Sir..." Your voice is small. 

You feel small. 

He stands up from his seat and shrugs out of his jacket, hanging it over the back of his armchair. "Stand up, Officer."

You shakily get up from the bed. He beckons you over with his fingers. When you're standing in front of him, he drops swiftly to his knees. He places a kiss on your inner right thigh, before sucking a mark into it and switching to the other leg. He repeats this process a few times, making you moan out at the sight of him between your legs. His ginger hair was perfectly in place, and shorter than he had it when you left. He must've gotten a haircut when you were away. He looks more handsome this way, with shorter hair, and you can't wait to run your hands through it. When his hickey trail had finally reached the apex of your thighs, you inhale sharply. He is so  _ close _ to where you need him, yet so far. 

He sits up, still on his knees, and places a kiss on your tummy. He starts as high as he can reach from his spot on his knees and slowly works down. "Breathe." You exhale at the realization that he spots you. He sees through you. Of course, he does. So you do. You breathe. "What was the state of you?" 

"Just like this but my panties were, um, off, Sir."

He lets out a hum and bites the top of your underwear before dragging them down. You sigh at the sight. He lays a kiss on your dripping pussy and then stands. You're pushed towards the bed before he resumes his seat in his chair. 

You remove your pants and undies from where they were resting around your feet before climbing as gracefully as you can on the bed. You look at your Sir briefly for a second before turning and grabbing a pillow from the head of his bed. He says nothing but quirks an eyebrow ever so slightly. You raise to your knees momentarily while you place the pillow down in between your legs. You drop some of your weight on it, letting out a sigh as you feel the pressure of it on your clit. You drag your hips along it, allowing your head to roll back at the feeling. It feels so  _ good.  _

You open your eyes and look over at the General. He isn't touching himself. Aside from taking off his greatcoat, he hasn't undressed much at all. He’s still adorned a black button-down, his black trousers, and his boots. Through those trousers, though, you can see the outline of his cock. And he is hard. Very.

The contrast of him dressed in full outfit, and you being nearly entirely nude, is not lost on you. You drive your hips faster over the pillow. It's the balance of power, you gather, or rather the imbalance. Knowing that he has the power over you to get you to this state, both in dress and desire, was enough for you to choke back a moan. 

"Slow down." 

You whimper and obey his order after three or so more fast pumps of your hips. "Sir..."

"Did you purchase pornography while you were at Starkiller Base, Officer (L/N)?" 

"No, General."

"Well," He crosses his leg over the other. "How did you find yourself in this situation, (L/N)?"

"It- I..." He stares. "I was... thinking of you, Sir." 

A single smirk. "Continue."

You speed up the movement of your hips, noting that you'd slowed down greatly. "It was a week after I arrived at Starkiller, Sir. I was thinking about how much I missed you, and..." Your hips speed up again slightly rethinking of the night. "I was remembering the last night you saw me, Sir."

"I don't seem to perfectly remember," He lies. "Recall my memory, little one?"

"You..." Your eyes shut and you replay the images in your mind. The General kissing down your chest, and your stomach, down to your pussy. His red hair in between your fingers. Him ordering you to ride his face. He used his fingers and tongue and teeth until you cried from the oversensitivity. That night he pulled six orgasms from you. "You licked me, Sir."

You groan softly to yourself in frustration, realizing you won’t be able to get off like this again. Not with your General sitting so close, yet so far. You look down at your - or rather, his - pillow sadly. It smelled like him before it smelled like you. His entire bed surrounding you smells like him. It's driving you kind of crazy, being engulfed by the smell of his cologne and sweat. 

You don't hear him walking towards you until you're pushed back, with your hands pinned above your head. "Here?" He licks at your lips before leaning down. "Or here?" He puts his mouth over your nipple being hardly concealed by your bra. "Maybe here..." He licks the apex of your thigh, about an inch away from your slit. 

"General! Please,"

"What's wrong, (L/N)?" 

"Please touch me." He runs his tongue over the marks he previously made on your thighs. "Please, please, please!" 

He stands, and you deflate. "Undress me." Immediately you oblige. Your hands go to the buttons on his button-down and hastily begin to undo them. "Officer (L/N)," He grasps your jaw in his hand tightly. "You respect me, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then that respect should continue to my uniform. Understood?" You nod as best as you can with the General's hand in an iron grip on your jaw. His thumb returns to your lips and he traces them before burrowing his finger in between them. "Suck." 

You do. You get his finger wet, and when he replaces his thumb with his three first fingers, you get those wet, too. You're doing a good job, imagining his poor, untouched cock in your mouth instead - Until you accidentally bite him. His jaw twitches and he goes to pull his fingers out of your mouth until he changes his mind and pushes them back in. Deep. You gag around them. When he pulls his hand away, you realize you can still taste yourself from where you were still on his glove.

His dry hand returns to your jaw. "Open." You do. He spits in your mouth. "You're a bad little girl," The hand just in your mouth goes down in between your legs and you let out a moan. 

You're quite a sight to see with one of the General's hands on your jaw and the other sliding in your pussy. Your bra is sliding down your shoulder, and slightly damp with the General's spit from earlier. He was on you, and  _ in _ you, and you never felt more whole in your life. 

"Get back to work."

Your hands return to his jacket, and you bunch it up in your hands when he curls his fingers up towards your g-spot. " _ (L/N). _ " You let go quickly at his stern voice and go to the buttons. You finally finish unbuttoning them, and begin to pull the button-down off of him softly, when you realize-

"Sir," 

He looks up from where you're collecting on his fingers. You gesture towards his arm. He feigns a kind chuckle. "Oh, my apologies," He removes his fingers from your cunt. "Could you hold this for me?" He asks before pushing his come covered fingers into your mouth. When you don't immediately begin sucking him clean, he wipes it on your tongue and pulls his hand away. He takes his button-down off and hangs it over his greatcoat before unbuckling his belt. "Are you gonna be good for your General?"

"Yes, sir."

He walks back towards you on the bed, not saying or gesturing anything - you already know what he wants. And you're more than pleased to give it to him. You run your hand along his cock pressing against his zipper and bite your lip. Looking up at him through your eyelashes, you unbutton and unzip his pants, and pull him out.

He hisses at the sensitivity to his hard cock - not having touched himself in the last hour since you started in the first place. 

"Kiss." He directs. And you do - on his head. You dart your tongue out and swipe across where your lips had just touched. "C'mon little one. Be a good girl for me," He pants when you drop more kitten licks to him. You smile up at him wickedly and give him small licks up his cock. He groans, and in a snap, his belt is suddenly removed and looped around the back of your neck in am ‘U’ shape. He pushes his thumb back into your mouth, opening it. Then, you feel him pulling you towards him using his belt, onto his dick. 

"That's it." He groans, watching his cock slip into your mouth, and back out. "Dear, I don't want to be rougher with you than I have to," He pulls you full force, forcing you to take all of him. You gag at the unexpected intrusion, tears coming to your eyes, as you choke around his cock. "But considering how you keep disobeying orders," He lets you go for a moment to cough and breathe. "It seems like you want to be treated like my little slut." He pulls you forward once again. "Relax."

He eases you back on him this time. "Relax, little one. Just hold me in your throat." You try to tame your breathing and gag reflex, breathing steadily in and out of your nose. He looks at you and your tear-filled eyes, down to your cock-filled mouth, and moans. You get pulled some more, accidentally swallowing around him and groaning at the intrusion. "You're making it remarkably hard for me not to just fuck your throat, princess." He tips out as he relishes in the vibrations around his cock. "My cockwarmer feels so good," You moan out at his words, feeling so degraded but so ridiculously turned on. 

He pulls out, giving slack to his belt, before kissing you roughly. A gloved hand wraps around your throat, and you place your hand overtop of it. You gently remove it and then take his gloves off as neatly as possible. He watches you do this before you fold them over top and gently place them on his bedside table. You inspect his hands, looking lovingly at his fingers. "Missed these, Sir." Leading his hand back to where it belongs on your neck, you say, "I want to feel them."

"You will," He promises and flips you on your stomach. "Bring your ass here," He pulls your hips up, so your back remains arched. You close your eyes and drop your head on your arm, anticipating the stretch. What you don't expect, however, is to feel his tongue swipe from your clit up to your back. You choke out a sigh of pleasure, not expecting to feel it. You look back at him, wearing black pants with his boots still on. His cock was still out, and hard. And his head was between your legs.

"Oh, my..." You pant out as he spreads you open, licking broad stripes up and down your cunt. "General," You whine at the feeling of his hands on your ass in a bruising grip. He puts his mouth over your entrance and sucks, causing you to cry out. He loves your reactions. Stars, he had missed this. He pushes his tongue into you, fucking you with it the way he remembers you love. And he was right.

Your cries ring out through the room, begging him to make you come on his tongue. "Please, please, please..." 

You're suddenly flipped over, and your clit is taken into your General's mouth. Two of his fingers glide into your, stretching you open. Your mouth drops open in a silent moan as he sucks with the perfect amount of pressure. "Fuck!" You buck your hips, causing him to force them down with his unoccupied hand, thus trapping you under his administrations. He keeps his suction on your clit and begins jackhammering his fingers, curling them up into your G-spot. 

The feeling of pleasure was overwhelming. You cry out loudly, at the euphoria you're in. You can feel it building, and building, and building... you feel tears well up in your eyes when you feel his teeth slightly nick your clit. It feels so  _ fucking _ good. You want to cum so bad, and you're so damn close when-

"Daddy!"

Oh.

And it all stops. 

"What?" He looks up at you from in between your legs, and if you weren't so horrified, you would be horribly turned on. His ginger hair is a mess upon his head, his lips and fingers are gleaming, with his cock is still heavy and hanging from his unzipped pants. 

You shake your head and close your eyes. "Nothing. Nothing- please just... Kiss me? Please? Gene-"

"(Y/N)."

You look down at him and feel your cheeks burning red. "Just fuck me." You whisper, feeling terribly embarrassed. You looked back down at his dick that hasn't flagged in the slightest. You feel his hand wrap around your throat yet again and feel him pull you down so your hips are hanging off the side of the bed. He shoves his pants down his ass, lifts yours, and then pushes in. 

Much to your dismay - just the head. 

"You look up at me with these bright, bright eyes." He says, looking down at you. "As if I carry the secrets to unlocking the universe," He slides you down his cock one inch, and you bite your lip. "And I never quite understood why..." Another inch. "But I'm beginning to understand a little more about you." 

His grip on your throat tighten. He begins to slide the rest of his cock inside of you, and your eyes roll to the back of your head at the feeling of being so full. "You look, in me, for guidance..." He thrusts harshly against you. "For support," He keeps pumping his hips, slowly picking up speed. "For directions," He squeezes around your throat once more and you let out a pressed moan. 

You can feel him beginning to lift you, one hand under your ass, and the other around your throat. He pushes your body against the wall, filling you up again. "You're looking for your daddy." He drops you up and down on his cock, not once stopping the jackrabbit of his hips. He chokes you - really tight this time - his face two inches from yours. "You want me to be your daddy, baby?"

You let out choked moans, clenching around his cock. "Oh," He groans out. "You like that?" He thrusts up into you so fast and hard that you feel the wall is going to break. Or worse - your back. "Open your mouth," You do. "Suck." You allow his finger to be pushed into between your lips, tasting yourself yet again. "Look at you. My good little girl, following more orders for her daddy. Isn't that right, baby?" He pulls his fingers out, and returns them to your clit, still bouncing you up and down on his cock. 

Your throat is enclosed in his fist yet again. "I asked you a question."

"Yes," You whimper out. 

A smack is delivered to your face, and you gasp out a moan. He pulls out and lets you crumble to the floor before he leans down and picks your legs up again. He wraps them around his hips. "Yes,  _ what? _ " 

"D-..." He pushes back into you, gripping your hair in his fist tightly, and pulling your head back. You whine out at the pleasurable pain. 

"Insubordinates get punished. Don't make me smack you again, because I will." He grabs your face in his hand. "What do you fucking call me?" He gives a particularly rough batch of thrusts, using your throat to pull you down to meet his cock. 

"Daddy! Oh, stars, daddy! Please, let me come, please!" 

"You want to come on daddy, baby? On your General?" He begins circling your clit and you clench around him. It feels so fucking good. "Come on then, little one. Come for me," Tears well up in your eyes at the overwhelming pleasure.

He grabs your hip in one hand and keeps his other on your neck, using you as leverage to thrust powerfully. "Be quiet, baby! You're screaming so loud," He slides his hand from your throat to your mouth, cutting off your cries of pleasure. "Oh, fuck. You feel so fucking good." He drops his head, speeding his heavy thrusts up, pushing you to cum around him. Your muffled screams only increase your pleasure and the tears of euphoria began flooding down. Seeing your state underneath him, and feeling your cunt tight against his dick sends him into his climax. He bites down on your neck as he cums inside of you, letting out growls and groans as he does. You moan weakly at the feeling of him decorating your insides.

He pulls out after a few thrusts and lays down beside you, catching his breath. The two of you lay there, each of you with one piece of clothing on each. 

"I missed you."

He looks over at you and smiles. 

"I missed you too, princess."


End file.
